The invention relates to a multi-article holder which is designed to be secured about a wearer's torso in the area of the chest beneath the arms or in the area of the waist. The article holder is designed for use beneath outer garments in a concealed condition. A primary use of the article holder is as a holster for a concealed weapon.
Article carriers and especially weapon holders are well known. Normally, these known devices are limited to a carrier for a single weapon and do not contemplate the provision of additional compartments for ammunition, identification, keys, knives, etc. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,242; 4,966,320; 5,054,671; and 4,579,265.
Also known is the use of elastic belts, connectable with hook and loop connectors, for use as concealed article holders. These belts do not envision the inclusion of weapon holsters. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,341,331 and 4,440,525.
The present invention has for its object an article carrier designed with a multiple of compartments for selective use about the chest area beneath the arms or about the waist and beneath an outer garment.
Another object of the invention is an elastic article holder of adjustable length.
Another object of the invention is an article holder constructed with a plurality of compartments designed to accommodate a variety of different items.
Another object of the invention is an article holder provided with non-chafing pads.
Another object of the invention is an article holder which includes an over the shoulder support strap.
Another object of the invention is an article holder which includes an adjustable mounting for its holster compartments.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a economical, reliable, concealable article holder.